Dante save Nero again
by Yukari Sparda
Summary: Otra vez yo, pero hoy le traigo una nueva historia, el pobre de Dante sufrira las penas del infierno por salvar a Nero del una nuevo demonio poderoso, uhm lo subire por capitulos por que todavia no lo termino y eso ojala les guste - IP/REP/ITH
1. Chapter 1

**Dante save Nero... again**

**# Misión 1: Buscado**

Feliz, jugando con la cuchara del helado en su boca, saboreando el bocado del helado de fresa que acababa de echarse a la boca, en la mano izquierda cargaba la copa con dicho helado, paseando por la cuidad rumbo al Devil May Cry, sonreía, era una linda tarde de verano, el sol se estaba ocultando tras los edificios de la ciudad, el cielo tenía una expresión rojiza y anaranjada, los árboles bailaban al son del viento veraniego, los niños jugaban en el parque y corrían cerca de él, dio el último bocado y boto la copa de plástico a tarro de la basura, siguió saboreando al resto de helado alojado en sus labios, recordaba que hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás había estado en la ciudad de Fortuna para recuperar la preciada espada de su hermano, Yamato, esa espada que de por sí le trajo bastantes problemas pero que también que le había dado algo muy especial, Nero, como extrañaba a ese enano de pelo color plata igual al de él, no tanto lo extrañaba a él si no más bien que las intenciones del hijo de Sparda era seguir molestándolo hasta el punto de estallar y como no sí Nero tenía un carácter tan explosivo que se molestaba hasta con el simple echo de llamarlo 'nene', eso sí le causaba gracia al cazador verlo todo sonrojado, furioso y frustrado persiguiéndole por toda la ciudad solo con la intención de matarlo. Pero su querido y gruñón amigo había decidido quedarse con Kyrie y Credo, en la ciudad que prácticamente lo vio nacer, no tanto por las dos personas ya mencionadas sino más bien por el pueblo de Fortuna y sus habitantes que de buenas a primeras seguían necesitando la ayuda del cazademonios Nero, al seguir los ataques, pero claro todo esto era menor que cuando estaba Sanctus, ese viejo, quien lo diría que con esa edad fueran tan pero tal malo, ósea pudo a ver sido el tatara tatara tatara nieto de Mundus, pero bueno era que ahora él estaba muerto y enterrado por alguna parte.

Suspiro a veces se preguntaba si realmente Nero se abría quedado por los habitantes y no por Kyrie, esa situación si que le causaba gracia, a pesar de todas las advertencias que Credo le había echo a Nero sobre la inminente cercanía que tenía con su hermana, Dante había escuchado una conversación 'secreta' que tuvieron Credo y Nero semanas entes de su retorno a Devil May Cry y claro como Dante es Dante esa conversación no se la perdía por nada del mundo, dicha conversación se trataba de la típica conversación que tendría una padre con el novio de su hija...

**FLASHBACK **

- Nero... tengo que hablar contigo, ven al comedor por favor – Credo se dirigió a dicho lugar seguido de Nero, ya en la estancia ninguno se percato que Dante estaba bajo la mesa comiéndose cuanta pizza le hizo el cocinero – toma asiento

- Dime Credo ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? De echo hace semanas que tienes actitudes raras conmigo – Dante se atraganto con el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca solo cuando escucho a Nero decir: _"actitudes raras conmigo"_ ¿Qué clase de actitudes raras tendría Credo para con Nero? Y claro si eran las intenciones que el cazador de demonios Dante Sparda estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de sus amigas Trish y Lady entonces las cosas eran tenebrosamente raras

- No sé de que me hablas, solo estoy tratando de poner los puntos sobre las ies nada más, ¿acaso eso te parece extraño?

- No, me refiero a los castigos por los desordenes provocados por Dante en el palacio si no que... – Nero continuaba hablando mientras Dante regañaba internamente al menor por haberle echado la culpa de los desordenes en el castillo que básicamente fueron provocados por ambos, claro que todo eso se hubiera evitado si Nero no quisiera matar a Dante cada cinco segundos – verás Credo sé que me dijiste que vigilara a Dante, pero es imposible, es como que le dijeras a un gato que se bañe

- No es eso lo que quiero hablar contigo – prosiguió Credo con tono claramente de General Supremo que aún no se le quitaba – es otra cosa

- Pues dime entonces – Nero estaba sentado en la silla indicada anteriormente por Credo

- Es sobre Kyrie

- ¿Kyrie? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Es lo que te quiero preguntar – caminó de un sitio a otro – Nero... dime tus intenciones con Kyrie

- ¿¡Que quieres que haga que!? – Nero se levanto de su asiento sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir uno de sus acompañantes y Dante ahora sí casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca pero Nero pronto recupero la compostura – digo... ejem... Credo mis intenciones con Kyrie son claramente las intenciones que tendría un hermano

- Pues yo he notado que tú y Kyrie están bastante... uhm digamos juntos por decirlo de alguna forma

- Claro que sí hemos estado muy cercanos pero... – suspiró – mira Credo yo y Kyrie solo somos amigos, además a Kyrie le interesa otra persona

- A sí ¿y quien? Claro si es que se puede saber – cuestiono Credo sentándose definitivamente en la silla de enfrente – porque supongo que tú debes saberlo ¿o no?

- Supones mal Credo, si bien Kyrie me ha comentado algo no me ha dicho el nombre del enamorado secreto – respondió Nero cruzándose de brazo en un claro signo de enojo

- Pero tal vez tienes una idea de quien es

- Pues... tengo mis sospechas, pero entre más lo pienso menos me convenzo de que sea esa persona, además no entiendo que es lo que llevaría a Kyrie enamorarse de un hombre como él

- Dime el nombre y yo me encargare del resto – dijo seriamente Credo

- Pues bien, dime, con exactitud ¿Quién es la única persona ajena a todo el pueblo de Fortuna y que últimamente ha estado cerca de mí y por lo tanto también cerca de Kyrie?

- ¿Dante? – pregunto incrédulo

- ¡¡¡Bingo!!! Le atinaste al premio gordo por favor pasa por caja para recibir tu premio – respondió sarcásticamente el menor, mientras Dante asombrado por aquella revelación, se preguntaba si realmente esa chiquilla Kyrie le amaba y si era así ¿Por qué? Eso era realmente raro, más raro que una gallina con dientes o la misma, y a veces no siempre, actitud de Nero para él

- Pero Dante es... digamos un tanto tarado, grosero, subnormal, idiota y estupido – siguió Credo, claro que Dante también maldecía al ex-general supremo por lo de su no tan bonito vocabulario

- Claro que Dante es todo lo que dices pero... Kyrie esta enamorada de él y eso no lo puedes evitar

- Claro que puedo y ¿sabes como?

- Pues eso sí si no me lo dices me dará flojera averiguar

- Dante Sparda debe irse hoy mismo de la ciudad

- Ni que lo digas me voy ahorita mismo si quieres pero yo con Kyrie escúchame jamás nunca – Dante salió de su tan resguardado lugar seguro (entiéndase debajo de la mesa) – pero créeme que prefiero casarme con una chango

- No harían mal pareja – musitó Nero

- ¿Qué diablos hacía escuchando nuestra conversación privada? – Credo saco su espada apuntando directamente al cuello del cazador experimentado

- Pues fíjate Credo que 'TU conversación privada' no es tan privada mientras yo este escuchando bajo la mesa

- ¿Y que hacías bajo la mesa? – Credo apunto de degollar a Dante y es que Credo cuando se enoja es cosa seria - ¿acaso no te enseñaron que no debes de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

- No es tan ajena si me comprende a mí

- Ya basta – Nero se interpuso y tomo aire suficiente, cosa que hacía solo cuando le gritaría una grosería de grueso calibre a Dante – Dante... eres un completo desubicado – pero no fue así xD

- Mira quien lo dice el enano celoso de que Kyrie me ame – Dante se rió en su cara haciendo que Nero se sonrojara

- Hola chicos – Kyrie entró al comedor acompañada de un muchacho – miren él es Jake... mi novio

- ¿TU QUE, MI QUE, DE QUE? – gritaron a coro Credo y Nero

- De la me salve – suspiró aliviado Dante

- Ya les dije, Jake es mi novio – respondió la castaña sonrientemente

- Kyrie – Credo recobró la compostura y poniendo esa voz de que solo pondría en caso regañar a Nero – tenemos que hablar de esto

- No hay nada de que hablar, yo y Jake somos novios y no lo puedes evitar

- Si, si puede – interrumpió Dante y apoyado una mano en el hombro de Kyrie le dijo – yo que tú vigilaría las entradas del pueblo, digo para que no echen a tu prometido

- Cállate Dante – volvieron a gritar Credo y Nero

- Has lo que te digo – Dante le guiño un ojo a Kyrie y salió de la habitación

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rió libremente al recordar ese acontecimiento, también la cara de Credo cuando Kyrie le dijo que era su novio y el inminente enojo de Nero, que cómica era esa mini familia.

Cuando estaba a media cuadra del local diviso tres siluetas dos masculinas y una femenina, no se esforzó por adivinar quienes eran pues lo sabía exactamente, se habían anunciado en la mañana del mismo día, caminó más rápido para encontrase con ellos

- Hola Dante ¿Cómo te va? – pregunto la chica Kyrie

- Kyrie es un placer volver a verte lo mismo para ti Credo y Jake – saludo cordialmente – pero pasen, están en su casa

- Gracias, la verdad es que no habíamos pasado por que no sabíamos si te molestarías

- No para nada, mi casa es su casa, pero no se acostumbren

- Muy simpático - susurró Credo sarcásticamente

- Ay perdona a Credo, es que últimamente esta de mal humor – interrumpió Kyrie entrando a la casa

- ¿Solo últimamente? Pues yo desde que lo conozco es así – rió

- ¿¡Qué cosa dijiste!? – apunto de sacar la espada... otra vez (again xD)

- Nada, que mejor me cayó si no quiero tener una espada en mi cuello

- Eres un...

- Credo, ya basta, tranquilízate estamos aquí de visitas, compórtate – dijo Kyrie con aire maternal (le queda bien)

- Sí Credo, hazle caso a tu mamá Kyrie – susurró Dante provocando a Credo

- Ya verás, te escudas detrás de Kyrie pero espérate tantito

Las cuatro personas entraron a la sala del Devil May Cry, Dante tomo asiento en la silla que mejor le quedaba ósea su silla del escritorio, mientras sus tres visitantes en los sillones que prácticamente están de adorno en casa de Dante excepto el sillón largo (si no donde duerme Dante xD)

- ¿Y a quedo hoy la visita?

- Venimos a ver a Nero – respondió la castaña

- ¿Nero? Pero... – titubeo – Nero debería estar con ustedes

- ¿Cómo que Nero debería estar con nosotros? Sí él vino a visitarte aparte dijo que se quería quedar contigo

- Credo... – Dante tomo aire tratando de entender la situación – Nero no a venido aquí, es más te puedo decir que la última vez que lo vi fue hace dos meses

- Dante, escucha no estamos para tus bromas ¿Dónde esta Nero? – Credo se puso de pie caminando hacía el escritorio

- Quisiera decirte pero ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga si no lo sé?

- Dante – interrumpió dulcemente Kyrie - ¿es verdad lo que dices?

- Claro que sí, no estaría jugando con algo que al parecer es serio

- Bastante serio – Jake, que de por sí se había mantenido callado interrumpió puso dos dedos cerca de sus labios meditando caminado de un lado a otro – si Nero no esta con Dante y no esta con nosotros entonces ¿Dónde esta?

- Dante – Kyrie golpeo con sus frágiles manos en escritorio de Dante en un acto casi desesperado por obtener alguna respuesta - ¿y si le paso algo malo a Nero?

- Pero no podría pasarle nada, hasta el punto donde yo sé, Nero es un cazador experimentado aparte de ser semi-demonio así que...

- Semi-demonio pero mitad humano – mascullo Jake – no es inmune a ningún ataque, en lo que cabe la posibilidad que pudiera ser atacado por algo o alguien

- ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una especie de genio o algo así? – Dante interrumpió ante la 'inteligencia' o el poder de deducción de Jake

- No solo tengo memoria fotográfica, un coeficiente intelectual de 190 aparte de que puedo leer 3600 caracteres por minutos – Jake sonrió pero vio la interrogativa en el rostro de Dante – sí, soy un genio

- Ya veo...

- Dante hay trabajo – una mujer rubia entró en el local bruscamente al estilo Trish pero pronto se percato de los habitantes de ese momento – buenas tardes a todos

- Trish ¿has visto a Nero por la ciudad?

- ¿Nero? – lo medito un poco – no pues no ¿Por qué?

- Desapareció – respondió Dante

- Eso explica el demonio – mascullo la rubia

- ¿Qué demonio? – inquirió Dante

- Es el trabajo, hoy hubieron varios ataques en la ciudad provocados por un demonio de similares características de ataque que las de Nero, la verdad creí que era él pero luego desistí de esa idea

- Kyrie, ¿Cuándo se vino aproximadamente Nero a 'visitarme'?

- Hace dos semanas más o menos – respondió la aludida

- El 4 de julio para ser exactos, justo ese día Kyrie debía pagar las cuentas – completó Jake

- Lleva bastante tiempo desaparecido – dijo Trish sentándose en el escritorio – los ataques comenzaron también hace dos semanas

- Puede ser que tengan relación...

- Dante... nosotros tenemos que irnos, no solo por que Sanctus haya muerto los ataques en Fortuna han cesado, así que si sabes algo de Nero avisamos, igual nosotros los buscaremos por nuestros medios – Credo se acerco a la puerta abrazando a Kyrie, atrás Jake

- No pierdan cuidado, si sé algo les informo

- Gracias Dante, en serio, cuídate por favor

- Claro, confía en mí Kyrie

- Sí necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela – dijo Jake poniendo énfasis en 'pedírmela'

- Claro súper genio – grito el cazador desde adentro al ver como sus visitantes se alejaban, suspiro – es la visita más corta que he tenido

- Ya cállate Dante, mejor dime ¿vienes conmigo o no?

- Claro que voy contigo, además creo que eso de Nero no tiene bastante importancia, confió en el enano y te puedo asegurar que esta bien – respondió seguramente el cazador de rojo pero realmente en su mente estaba preocupado por el 'enano'

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

- Ya te lo dije, confió en Nero y la verdad no creo que haya sido atacado por algo o alguien como dijo el genio enamorado de Kyrie – dijo Dante encaminándose a la puerta y colocando sus pistolas junto con Rebellion en su espalda

- Nunca se sabe, además los demonios están a la orden del día y Nero no es invencible, de hecho tú tampoco

- Sí como digas, pero hay algo que me inquieta – continuo Dante ya en la calle rumbo junto con Trish al lugar donde se avistaron los ataques – y es ese chico Jake ¿Cómo sabe tanto?, puede ser muy genio y lo que sea pero...

- Dante, lo que pasa que es que no estas acostumbrado a ver genios por la vida, la verdad es que al único genio y que no digamos que bruto que genio era tú hermano Vergil – rió la rubia

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, si Vergil era el más genio de todos nosotros juntos – reclamó Dante

- Me entendiste mal Dante, lo que quería decir es que alguien como tú, ósea alguien con coeficiente intelectual de -190 encuentra hasta a una cucaracha inteligente

- ¿Acaso estas comparando a Vergil con una cucaracha? – respondió enojado

- No otra ves me entendiste mal, lo que quise decir es que... – dudó un poco en decirlo – nada, olvídalo

- Claro como no, siempre me dejas con la interrogante

- Deja de quejarte y mejor mira

Cuando levanto la vista, vio en el fondo de la calle a una... por no llamarlo menos, una manada de demonios, pero uno en particular con el cual Dante jamás de había topado en toda su carrera de caza demonios

- Dime Trish, ¿Qué es la cosa de en medio?

- Es el demonio del cual te hable, no se nada sobre él y la verdad jamás había visto algo parecido

- Ni me lo digas, tampoco yo – Dante cogió su espada matando a los demonios que ya estaban bastante cerca de ellos

- ¡¡¡¡Dante, cuidado!!!!

En un parpadeo aquel demonio desconocido estaba al lado de Dante y sin que el cazador pudiera hacer nada lanzó una especie de golpe acompañado de un destello azul, el cazademonios fue a dar a un edificio cercano rompiendo los cimientos y quedando aturdido por unos segundos, el demonio no dudo en hacer lo mismo Trish lanzándola contra unos botes de basura

- Te ganaste un enemigo, aparecido – le advirtió Dante de rodillas y tomándose la cabeza – ya verás, eso me dolió

- Jajaja siempre tan simpático Dante Sparda – mascullo el demonio

- ¿¡QUE, ACASO ME CONOCES!?

- Ja, como no, si eres bastante famoso en... 'el otro lado'

- Pues ya ves, te puedo decir que todos ellos que te contaron sobre mi en 'el otro lado', es porque yo mismo lo mande para allá, ¿como la ves? – dijo Dante apuntándole con las espada

- Deja de alardear Dante y mátalo – interrumpió Trish desde el callejón y por entre medio de los botes

- Como tú digas – corrió hacia el demonio empuñando la espada con toda la intención de atacarle – muere maldito – pero con un simple movimiento el demonio se hizo a un lado

- Pues yo creo que el gran Dante Sparda ya esta perdiendo su 'toque' – rió descaradamente mientras el propio Dante apretaba la mandíbula por la ira

- Ya cállate sabandija – y otra vez a atacarle pero esta vez el oponente golpeo fuertemente a Dante haciéndolo caer al piso

- Yo no soy ninguna sabandija, mi nombre es Unforeseen el mejor de todos los demonios, el más completo y fuerte, aunque este mal que yo lo diga

- Pues que humilde – dijo Dante sarcásticamente – con lo que a mi respecta el nombre de 'impensado' te queda bien...

- Di lo que quieras, pero yo tengo mucho más poder que tú – dijo burlón

- A callar – y Trish disparó sus descargas eléctricas sobre Unforeseen pero este ni se inmuto – Dante... este tipo ni se mueve

- ¡¡¡TRISH NO LO ATAQUES!!! – grito Dante, desde su posición vio como Trish se elevaba sin explicación alguna y una aura negra la rodeaba y le robaba su poder

- Estupida – mascullo el demonio

- Maldito – Dante se levanto y emprendió rumbo hacía Unforeseen con Rebellion en mano - ¡¡suéltala!!

- Solo porque ya tengo lo que quería – rió descaradamente pero antes de que Dante llegara al lado de él este desapareció y Trish cayó desplomada al suelo

- Trish, ¿estas bien? – Dante le ayudo a pararse

- Creo que sí, ¿pero que rayos fue eso? – pregunto adolorida

- Es Unforeseen, Vergil ya me había hablado de él, es un demonio que absorbe el poder demoníaco de nosotros, pero...

- ¿Pero? – Trish hizo un gesto para que siguiera

- Ese demonio... bueno según Vergil... ese demonio desapareció extrañamente hace millones de años, no se como apareció y...

- ¡Dante! ¿¡De das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir!?

- ¿Pero que hice? – pregunto el cazador desconcertado

- Me dijiste que no le conocías y ahora él me ha quitado mi poder

- No se si te quito todo tu poder pero...

- ¡¡¡DANTE!!!

- Tranquila, ya te dije que NO te quito todo tu poder y mira para probarlo dispárame – dijo Dante seguramente

- No es eso, aún siento poder dentro de mis entrañas, lo que me preocupa es que si ese demonio absorbe energía de los demonios, entonces... puede ser que Nero...

- Exacto, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes – dijo Dante en tono preocupado

Mientras en alguna parte del infierno...

- Pronto vendrá Dante, señor – dijo una voz – pronto se dará cuenta de que tenemos a su amigo

- Buen trabajo Unforeseen lo haz echo mejor de que creí, y si todo sale como yo lo tengo planeado, tendremos el poder de Dante también

- Claro que sí, oh a propósito ¿que debo hacer ahora con el chico?

- Por el momento nos conviene tenerlo aquí, Dante vendrá tarde o temprano por él, aunque ninguno de lo dos vuelva con vida a sus hogares

- Claro que ninguno volverá con vida, de eso me encargaré yo mismo señor

- Uhm... – musito Nero aturdido ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

- Lo siento señor pero nuestra presa esta despertando – dijo el demonio

- Muy bien, entonces no seas descortés y dale la mejor bienvenida al infierno, hasta la vista

- Adiós señor – respondió el demonio haciendo una reverencia quedando solo con Nero

- ¿D-Donde estoy? – Nero abrió sus ojos lentamente, el lugar era oscuro, casi sangrinoliento, podía sin embargo, pese al mareo que atormentaba su cerebro, divisar la sombra de aquel demonio que le atacó a mansalva cuando iba a visitar a Dante y otra sombra que se alejaba

- Tranquilo Nero pronto se te pasara el mareo

- ¿Q-Quien eres tu?, ¿D-Donde estoy? – recupero un poco la noción de su situación, estaba en una especie de mesa en centro de una especie de altar satánico, estaba atado con una ¿cuerda?, no, no era una cuerda, una cuerda no le lastimaría tanto como aquella atadura, realmente lo que lo tenía atado eran cadenas y alambre de púas – ¿Que rayos es esto?

- Mmm... Digamos que este es tu nuevo hogar – respondió sarcásticamente

- ¿P-Por que estoy aquí?, ¡desátame, te lo exijo! – Nero comenzó a retorcerse en un intento desesperado por safarse pero pronto se detuvo, las púas comenzaron a rasgar su ropa y lastimarle la piel - ¡ahh!

- Si sigues luchando, te seguirás lastimando – advirtió el demonio quien aún no dejaba ver su rostro

- Maldito, desátame y conocerás las penas del infierno

- Jajaja pobre, como se nota que nunca has estado aquí

- ¿De que me hablas imbecil?

- Mira a tu alrededor, esto ES el infierno – volvió a reír

- ¿Qué? – Nero intento otra vez escapar moviendo su hombro derecho hacía adelante rasgándolo y haciendo que la sangre fluyera – maldición

- ¿No ves acaso que mientras más te mueves, te lastimas y tu sangre despierta mi sed de matarte? – Se movió un poco y dejo ver su rostro ante la poca luz de una vela, paso un dedo por la herida de Nero – por tu sangre fluye poder demoníaco muy poderoso, casi igual a de Dante, por eso el jefe decía que eras importante

- Cállate, mejor dime ¿Quién eres?

- Mi nombre es Unforeseen, pero si tú lo prefieres puedo ser tu juez de la muerte o tu verdugo

- Ya quisiera maldito ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Solo espera el momento y lo sabrás que lastima que luego encontrarás tu muerte, tan temprana como dolorosa – lamió la sangre de Nero que quedo en su dedo

- Maldito, te escudas ante tu fachada de demonio pero ya verás

- Bla bla bla, solo eres amenazas Nero, por eso no eres de fiar – sonrió – quien podría sospechar de mi, deja que yo conteste... NADIE, soy perfecto, un as en el disfraz y la mentira

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Nero un poco harto y asustado de la situación – ¡RESPONDEME!

- ¿No me reconoces Nero?, bueno no te culpo – Unforeseen salio de su estado demoníaco – soy yo Nero

- ¿¡¡¡TU!!!? – Nero abrió los ojos como platos y su boca fue tapada por la mano de aquel hombre

- Callado Nero, ya te enteraste de mucho por hoy, ahora es hora de dormir – se acerco más Nero y con el dorso de su mano golpeo a Nero fuertemente, Nero quedo inconciente al instante

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, no tardare en subir el siguiente, pero tendrán que esperar de todos modos, además no se pueden perder quien es realmente Unforeseen es una sorpresa que realmente los sorprenderá

Dejen review así sabré que quieren que suba el resto de los capítulos y lo siento si en este primer capitulo no puse una pelea tan grande pero es como una introducción así que en los próximos se viene unas buenas batallas, no se lo pueden perder

Gracias


	2. Heaven

**# Misión 2: Heaven**

En el Devil May Cry...

- Bueno gente, esta es la misión de la semana – inició Dante moviéndose de un lado a otro del local, mientras que a un lado habían seis sillas ordenadas en un semi-circulo y al otro lado una pizarra con varias fotografías

- ¿Cuál sería, señor Dante? – pregunto Lady

- Debemos rescatar a Nero de las manos del Un... rayos olvide su nombre – suspiro Dante

- Unforeseen, Dante, se llama Unforeseen – informo Trish

- Como se llame, el punto es que él es el principal sospechoso se secuestro del joven Nero – seguía hablando Dante mientras Trish y Lady...

- ¿Por qué habla como una mala imitación jefe de policía de serie de criminología? – consulto Lady al oído de su amiga

- Creo que Dante ve mucha televisión, ya sabes, NCIS, CSI, Criminal Mind, Inside, eso programas de policías

- Ya veo, pero... ¿será para tanto?...

- Pues...

- Señorita Lady y señorita Trish – interrumpió Dante - ¿tienen algo que agregar para el caso?

- No – las dos respondieron mirando con cara 'imbecil' a Dante

- Bueno, entonces con eso podremos reducir la cantidad de personas que vieron a Nero ese día – concluyo el cazador - ¿entendieron equipo?

- OK Dante pero... por esas casualidades de la vida ¿te diste cuenta de que TU equipo somos yo, Trish y cuatro peluches de Patty?

- Oye Lady no ofendas a Timmy el mono – Dante abrazo el mono de felpa – es parte de mi equipo especial de investigación

- Sí claro como no, ya para con eso Dante y concéntrate, la vida de Nero depende de nosotros – le indico la rubia que estaba harta de la estupideces de Dante

- Muy bien, entonces a jugar con nuestro amigo el Unforeseen – Lady de paro y se condujo a la puerta

- Lady – le llamo Trish – yo voy contigo, ahora más que nunca debemos apoyarnos, ese demonio es muy fuerte, y Dante – se giro al cazador – tu también cuídate, como te dije anteriormente no eres invencible

- Tranquila, se cuidarme – el cazador se despidió aún abrazaba al mono

- Adiós Dante – las chicas se fueron

Después de ordenar la sala y poner todas las sillas en su lugar, saco las foto de la pizarra, en su mayoría malos intentos del cazador por poder dibujar a Unforeseen y a Nero, por suerte Lady tenía guardada una foto del menor que poner en la pizarra, el cazador quito el alfiler, sacando la foto, suspiró viéndola

- ¿Qué te paso Nero? – lanzó las papeles sobre la mesa y se metió a bañar

Cuando salio de la bañera, estaba que el sueño se lo llevaba, prácticamente se lanzó a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, ese día había sido más agotador que todos, pronto se quedo dormido

~~ ** ~~

- ¡Dante... ayúdame!, ¡Dante, ayúdame!

- Uhm... Nero – Dante se levanto, estaba en una especie de castillo de techo alto y abovedado donde colgaban cuerpo de personas, todas vendadas con una especie de paño de aspecto sucio y desagradable - ¿Dónde estas Nero?

- ¡Ayúdame! – la voz tenía una especie de eco, sin embrago se escuchaba cerca, Dante corrió por los largos pasillos del castillo, debía encontrar a Nero, de pronto el camino de empezó a angostar haciéndose una pequeña línea negra – rápido Dante... él viene

- Maldición – el camino cada vez era más pequeño, la luz escasa y el aire era espeso casi imposible de respirar, se ahogaba en ese sitio – Nero, dime ¿Dónde mierda esta?

- ¡DANTE! – El grito de Nero fue ahogado - ¡AYÚDAME!

- ¡NERO! – Intento entrar en Devil Trigger pero ninguno de sus poderes demoníacos funcionaba y si no fuera poco estaba desarmado - ¡aguanta Nero!

- Jajaja – la risa le era familiar, era ese demonio Unforeseen, escucho el grito desgarrador de Nero

- Déjalo maldito – pero cuando logró alcanzar la estancia, Nero yacía muerto - ¡NEROOOOO!

~~ ** ~~

- ¡NERO! – la oscuridad se hizo presente en toda la habitación, su cuerpo estaba húmedo debido al sudor, su respiración era agitada – malditas pesadillas – sacudió la cabeza en ambos sentidos para despertar definitivamente – maldito Unforeseen, hasta en mi pesadillas apareces... debo encontrar a Nero antes de que mis pesadillas se conviertan en realidad, ¿pero como? – el cazador se levanto y se puso su ropa habitual, bajo las escaleras, aún seguía pesando en aquel demonio, tomo asiento en el sillón largo, poniendo sus manos en la su propia cara - ¿Cómo?, sí supiera algo de él, tal vez podría saber como piensa o como actúa, pero no, no se nada sobre ese tipo – en ese momento se maldijo a sí mismo por no escuchar las 'malditas cátedras', como él las llamaba, de Vergil, de pronto paso una idea por su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que Vergil sabía tanto de los demonios?, no por nada pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca familiar – claro, la biblioteca, de seguro ahí hay algo que me pueda ayudar

Se encamino a la puerta, rumbo a su antigua casa, la cual por capricho o porque simplemente le traía recuerdos buenos de su vida pasada en la cual era feliz con toda su familia, nunca, aunque los insistentes discursos de Lady y Trish lo tenían harto, jamás vendería esa casa.

...

Frente al sólido portón de acero de la verja, podía divisar al fondo su tan anhelada antigua casa, ahora deteriorada por el tiempo y el mal clima del invierno pasado, aquel jardín que ante sus recuerdos era verde, lleno de plantas y flores, la fuente de agua al centro ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido antiguamente, en él yacían matorrales de gran tamaño, la fuente estaba medio destruida y por ella ya no fluía agua, el camino a la entrada principal tenia algunas salientes por las cuales cualquier persona hubiera tropezado, cuando alcanzó la puerta principal, de madera y en ella sutilmente se esbozaba un elegante diseño señorial. La puerta al abrirse emitió un leve chirrido gracias a la oxidación, adentro de la casa, unos delgados hilos plateado se extendían por todos lados enredándolo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la partida de Vergil pero las arañas hacían su trabajo bastante bien y casi tenían cubierta toda la mansión, por suerte, al parecer, los muebles estaban en buen estado, cubiertos con la tela blanca para protegerlos del polvo que se extendía por todos los rincones Dante conocía todo de aquella casa, cada rincón, cada recoveco, cada puerta, cada momento vivido anteriormente, extendió su mano para encender la luz, pero olvido que la luz no funcionaba, ya que la casa, a ojos de la compañía de electricidad, estaba deshabitada pero para los ojos de Dante, esa casa aún tenía ese toque de seguridad y respaldo que le daba cuando era pequeño, esa sensación de estar siempre acompañado, de no estar solo, pero esos eran recuerdos, ahora a lo suyo

- Estupida compañía le luz – saco de entre uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina un encendedor – esto servirá

Encendió una vela que estaba enclavada, junto con otras tres, en un delicado candelabro que decoraba la mesa, subió las escaleras rumbo a aquella biblioteca, cuando entró, la luna iluminaba escasamente por entre los vitrales, caminó entre medio de las estanterías de gran tamaño, su dedo se deslizaba por cada libro, limpiándolos, pero ¿Dónde buscar sobre Unforeseen?, tal vez en un libro de historia demoníaca o algo parecido. Dante escogió tres que tenían el encabezado de 'historia', tomó asiento es el escritorio cercano a la gran estantería, colocó el candelabro con la vela sobre él y empezó a hojear el primer libro, después de un rato no encontró nada en el primero, lo dejo a un lado u comenzó con el segundo, traspaso hoja por hoja, cuando encontró algo que le era bastante familiar, el capitulo era titulado 'Unforeseen'

- 'Unforeseen: demonio mitológico extinto hace aproximadamente 2000 años, según cuenta la historia, era la mano derecha de Mundus, capaz de absorber el poder demoníaco con tan solo fijar su vista en su objetivo, para ello solo debía enfrentarse a demonios, humanamente hablando no podía matar a los que no son de sus especie, es decir humanos, pero puede herirlos salvajemente, las debilidades no están comprobadas ya que la falta de información sobre este demonio es alarmante. Solo se sabe que hace 2000 años fue la última vez que se le vio con vida, pero aún no se puede asegurar exactamente que este muerto, así que ocupar la palabra 'extinto' no es lo más correcto para referirse a este demonio – terminó el cazador de leer el gran libro que tenía entre sus mano – humanos ¿eh?

Se encontraba meditando cuando un ruido sordo de vidrios partiéndose lo interrumpió, tomo el candelabro lo más rápido que pudo, desenfundando a Evory, avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaban los vidrios repartidos por todo el piso, pateo algunos y rodeando la esquina para asustar o matar a eso que rompió el vitral. Apunto a la oscuridad, esperando que saliera lo que fuese.

- ¿Tu madre no te enseño a golpear antes de entrar? – pregunto el cazador sarcásticamente

- ... – no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo se escuchaba los pasos al final de corredor

- Ya veo, ¿quieres jugar a las escondidillas?, bien entonces juguemos – Dante tomo rumbo por entre las estanterías, paso a paso lento pero decidido, sabia que su visitante no era un demonio, ellos no huían, esta persona, y sí, leyeron bien era humano, buscaba algo o robar algo – tienes muy mala suerte, entrar a robar justo la noche que hay alguien en casa

De la nada las luces de toda la biblioteca se encendieron

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, tal vez eres de la compañía de luz – siguió el cazador apagando al vela y dejando la en el piso, fue cuando desenfundo a Ivory – pero lo único que lograras es que te encuentre más rápido

- ... – Dante vio la sombra dibujada en el piso, definitivamente esa persona quien fuera que sea, era un novato

- Te encontré – susurró por lo bajo el cazador apuntando con las armas, pero cuando iba dando la vuelta... – maldición

Una patada hizo volar una de las pistolas hacia un rincón y esa persona salto por encima de Dante cogiendola, quedando agachado y Dante de pie apuntándose cada uno con cada arma

- Te gusta jugar rudo, por lo que veo... uhm – el cazador se sorprendió al ver la figura de esa persona - ¿una mujer? – la chica tenía un traje de color rojo ceñido al cuerpo, pero no tan apegado a él como para dejar a la imaginación, usaba un pasamontañas negro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color violeta – ya veo – Dante arqueó una ceja provocativamente

Ambos lanzaron las pistolas a un lado y comenzó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella era hábil con la patadas y combos, comenzó la batalla, Dante lanzó un izquierdazo, la mujer doblo su torso hacía atrás esquivando y afirmándose en sus manos levanto las piernas golpeando al cazador en el acto, los grandes botas de taco aguja de la mujer le hicieron un corte cerca de la mejilla

- ¡Uy! Eso me dolió – Dante se limpió la mejilla ensangrentada – deberían prohibir esos tacos

- Puede ser... – al fin aquella mujer había hablado

- Al fin dijiste algo, aunque sea para robarme una frase – el cazador volvió a la carga, pero esta vez esquivando, el seguramente certero golpe de la mujer, aprovecho el momento, y aprisionó el antebrazo de esta, la chica hallándose atrapada no dudo en lanzar otra patada pero craso error, Dante también tomo su pierna, la mujer de ojos violeta, estaba atrapada por los brazos fuertes de Dante, apoyada solamente en su pierna izquierda, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan rápido, sin titubear un segundo levantó la otra pierna, confiándose de su destreza, la enrollo prácticamente por el cuello

Dante intentó safarse de esa atadura soltando la otra pierna pero cuando la mujer, sintió libre su otra extremidad inferior, la ató junto a la otra haciendo una especie de tijetereta haciendo que ambo personajes dieran vueltas sobre ellos mismos, cuando la chica soltó a Dante, aprovecho el momento para darle un certero golpe en el abdomen que hizo que el cazador saliera disparado a una de las estanterías, votándola, se incorporó como pudo pese al golpe

- Oye ¿sabes cuanto tardó mi hermano en organizar todo esto? – Dante se puso en posición de ataque mientras que aquella extraña mujer no dada signos de que le importase aquella pequeña batalla - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy como tú, no tengo nombre – respondió ella imitando la posición de Dante, solo un par de metros separaban a los dos contrincantes

- En eso te equivocas, mi nombre es Dante, es todo un placer conocerte, pero ya dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Deja de preguntar eso y pelea – la mujer de rojo corrió directamente con el puño elevado, de pronto toda la biblioteca era un desastre de libros tirados y estanterías en el piso, esa mujer no daba tregua e intentaba cada vez de golpear al cazador con combinaciones de puños y patadas, que claro Dante, al tomar a aquella chica en serio, esquivaba cada golpe, hubo un momento en que ambos estaban cansados, en esta batalla solo el más fuerte la ganaría

Dante escaló una de las estanterías que aún estaban en pie, la posición sobre aquella mujer eran desconocida, ya que después del ultimo golpe ambos decidieron tomarse un 'receso' escondiéndose cada uno en partes distintas. El cazador gateó sobre aquel mueble, cuando por fin la diviso, apoyada en una mesa, tratando de recuperar el aliento, el cazador sonrió, era su momento de actuar, dio uno de sus saltos silenciosos, y la atrapó por la espalda

- Dime, ¿todos deben pasar por esto para conseguir tu nombre? – Dante arrancó el pasamontañas dejando al descubierto el bellísimo rostro de aquella chica, sus facciones le resaltaban una edad cercana a los 20 años, de labios delgados al igual que su figura, sus ojos color violeta resaltaban con su pelo color negro azabache con algunas mechitas rojas por entre medio, no tan largo sino un poco más debajo de los hombros, escalonado y desflecado, y un largo mechón puesto a un costado de su cara, pero no tanto como para cubrir su ojo izquierdo, un perfume parecido a la de flores pero que no distinguió muy bien

- Intenta pedir mi número telefónico – la mujer dio un gran pisotón al pie de Dante y este la soltó de inmediato

- ¡¡¡AAA!!! – gritó y saltando en un solo pie, la chica aprovecho esto y girando sobre su pie derecho combinado con una patada en forma circular dejó prácticamente fuera de combate a Dante, al menos eso creyó ella cuando... – no tan rápido – Dante quien estaba en el suelo dio una vuelta a ras del piso, haciendo que la mujer cayera de espaldas – estamos a mano, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

- Me llamo Heaven – ella sonrió – y creo que es un empate

- ¿Heaven?, jamás lo había escuchado como nombre pero por mi esta bien – Dante estiró la mano en forma de saludo la cual Heaven recibió cortésmente – y dime ¿Qué te trae hoy por mi linda morada?

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, la verdad, ni siquiera te importaría...

- ¿Qué ni siquiera me importaría?, no es que me moleste pero, entras aquí como un ladrón, destruyes la biblioteca de mi familia y...

- ¿Familia?, ¿acaso eres...?, no, no puedes ser tu – Heaven retrocedió dos pasos, temblorosamente, como si estuviera ante un gran exponente o una aberración

- ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿acaso viste un demonio? – el cazador se acerco con una mueca de burla en los labios

- ¿Tu eres Dante Sparda? – preguntó temerosa de la repuesta

- Pues sí ¿de donde nos conocemos?

- Tu fama te precede. Me dijeron que tú me podrías ayudar con un trabajo

- Mmm... Ya veo ¿y como sabias que estaría aquí?

- Esta es tu casa ¿no? Supuse que estarías aquí – respondió Heaven con más confianza

- Que deductiva, pero no se si notaste pero la casa esta vacía, ¿no viste que el jardín esta echo una porquería?

- Sí, pero sé de buena fuente que eres un despistado y desordenado, y pues no creo que hallas cuidado de un jardín tan grande - Heaven coloco una mano en su cintura

- De seguro que conoces a Lady – dijo el cazador con desgano – pero bueno ¿para que te soy bueno?

- Tu para nada, tus habilidades puede que sí me sirvan

- Pero que bien, yo no te sirvo pero mis habilidades sí, ¿estas segura que no conoces a Lady o Trish?

- Lo siento, pero no, creo que esas personas quienes quieran que sean no me han sido presentadas... aún, pero bueno, si tú eres Dante Sparda entonces eres a quien busco

- Eso ya lo sé, pero no sé para que me quieres

- Tu eres el único que puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano, él desapareció hace una semana – Heaven esquivó la mirada para ocultar su dolor y tristeza – un demonio lo arrebato de mi lado

- ¿Estas bien? – Dante apoyo una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ella la quito bruscamente - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tú también eres un demonio, eres como él, y créeme que no me hace gracia pedirte ayuda pero lo hago solo porque quiero a mi hermano de regreso

- Lo que me faltaba una demoniofóbica – Dante sonrió

- ¿Demoniofóbica?, ¿esa palabra existe?

- Uhm... no lo sé, pero es la única palabra que te define, aparte de sexy – el cazador esbozo una sonrisa bastante subjetiva – pero en todo caso, lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte

- ¿Por qué no?

- Trabajo en mi propio caso ¿sabes?, también secuestraron a un amigo mío, con eso te digo todo

- Te pagare muy bien – Heaven extendió un cheque ante el rostro de Dante, este abrió los ojos por la impresión, jamás había visto un número con tantos ceros, sacudió la cabeza, lo primero en su lista era Nero

- Ya te dije que no, no puedo, lo siento – Dante se encaminó hacia la puerta sin decir más

- Entonces dime todo lo que sabes sobre un demonio llamado Unforeseen – le grito a la cual Dante se paro en seco y se giro lentamente

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que, que sabes sobre Unforeseen...

- ¿Él se llevo a tu hermano?

- Pues sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto asombrada

- Es el mismo demonio que ando buscando, él se llevó a Nero

- ¿A quien?

- A Nero, descuida no lo conoces

- Pues ya vez, que pequeño es el mundo – Heaven se cruzó de brazos y hubo un silencio rotundo

- Dime algo, ¿tu hermano es un demonio? – pregunto el cazador interrumpiendo el silencio

- Claro que no – defendió Heaven a su hermano, con tono ofendido y grave - ¿crees acaso que odiaría tanto a los demonios si mi hermano fuera uno?

- Puede ser, algunos demonios somos del bando bueno

- Define 'bando bueno' – ella arqueó una ceja

- Es raro que Unforeseen se haya llevado a tu hermano

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Según lo que leí hace un rato, solo puede absorber poder demoníaco, por lo tanto, los únicos a los que quiere son demonios, al menos eso creo yo y la verdad se me hace difícil, creer que se haya dado la flojera de 'secuestrar' a un humano

- No solo lo secuestra, si no que los mata – Heaven apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se llenaron de ira y odio

- En eso te equivocas – le informo Dante a lo cual obtuvo una cara furibunda de Heaven – no es que defienda a Unforeseen, en realidad me cae gordo, pero él no puede matar a humanos, solo a los de su especie

- Pues no sé que clase de información leíste, pero para que te enteres, el mato a mis padres, secuestro a mi hermano que no es un demonio y me ha hecho la vida imposible

- Oye cálmate, yo no tengo la culpa, de que ese demonio te haya arruinado la vida – Dante tuvo que retroceder y prácticamente tuvo que escudarse detrás de una mesa para que la chica de cabello negro no lo matara

- Lo siento, pero... es que no puedo contenerme, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me dan ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos

- Aunque no me creas, te entiendo, he sentido esa sensación muchas veces – Dante le sonrió, de esas sonrisas sinceras que rara vez de le denota al cazador ante una chica – tal vez deberías venir al Devil May Cry, digo para que sigamos esta amable conversación

- Por mi bien, la verdad que en esta casa hace demasiado frío

- Okay, entonces vamos – el cazador hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera

Así, salieron de la mansión, esquivando las salientes del camino de cemento, llegaron a la verja, afuera estaba la moto de Dante

- Por cierto – inicio Dante - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Volando – ella rió

- Muy graciosa – Dante se subió a la moto, pero en realidad sabía, que al menos en su realidad, llegar volando sí podría ser una opción – y ¿vienes conmigo o te vas 'volando'?

- Me voy contigo, no quiero que mis alas se gasten – Heaven se subió en la parte trasera afirmándose firmemente de la cintura de cazador

- Como quieras, pero eso sí, no me hago responsable por paros cardiacos – Dante hizo resonar el motor - ¿estas lista para vivir una experiencia tan loca como esta?

- Tú solamente preocúpate de conducir

- Pero que genio el tuyo – el cazador arrancó la moto, haciendo una especie de caballito al partir y condujo lo más rápido que pudo – por cierto ¿te gusta la pizza?

- Me encanta

- Excelente, creo que nos llevaremos bien

...

- Dante ¿Dónde estabas?, te hemos estado buscando... – dijo Lady, cuando el cazador apenas si había entrado la nariz al local, cuando cayó en cuenta que no venía solo – veo que traes visitas

- Pues sí, chicas ella es Heaven – Dante la presento a lo que las 'chicas' solo dieron una cara de desaprobación

- Como sea – Trish se giro a Dante, pero apuntando a Heaven con el dedo y sin mirarla – Dante, Nero esta perdido y tu no encuentras nada mejor que traer a una de tus amantes

- ¿¡QUE!? – Dante miro fijamente a la rubia – digo, usualmente no me molestan ese tipo de comentarios, pero en este caso es distinto porque ella es...

- ¡HEY! – llamo la atención de todos la de ojos violeta – ni su amante, ni nada y para que lo sepas rubia, no me provoques porque te puede ir muy mal

- ¿A sí? – Trish se levanto del escritorio donde permanecía sentada con un paso decidido y amenazador – generalmente no suelo pelear con personas como tú, pero creo que hoy haré la excepción

- Quisiera verte intentarlo...

- Oigan, esto no es necesario, la verdad podemos tener una linda amistad – interrumpio Dante poniéndose en medio de ambas mujeres las cuales lo miraron como (¬¬) – mejor me callo

- ¿Vas a pelear o no? – Trish tomo posición de pelea al igual que Heaven, de pronto una bolita de paja rodando por el Devil May Cry (onda 'lejano oeste'), seguido de una campanilla

- Buena campanilla de cuadrilátero – mascullo la de rojo

- Este... en realidad es la campanilla de la puerta – interrumpio otra vez el cazador

Mientras en la puerta, el chico que reparte la pizza mirando como (o.o) mientras las dos mujeres casi estaban a punto de matarse

- Salvado por la campana, literalmente hablando – suspiro aliviado Dante – hola Johnny

- Buenas noches, señor Dante – saludo el chico de singular uniforme – aquí esta su pizza

- Gracias – el cazador recibió la caja – adiós

- Hasta luego – el chico se fue

- Bueno, ahora ¿Quién quiere pizza? – Y Dante se giro ante las tres mujeres que hasta entonces se contuvieron para no dar un 'espectáculo' - vamos, no se pongan a pelear por un simple altercado domestico

- Pues a mi no me parece un 'simple altercado domestico' que traiga a una amante...

- ¡QUE NO SOY SU AMANTE! – grito Heaven

- ¡NO ME VUELVAS A GRITAR! – le refuto Trish

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito Dante – me hartaron, Lady y Trish, ella no es mi amante, ella es una chica que viene por ayuda en una misión, nada más – el cazador chasqueó – pero que manía la de ustedes de creer que cada mujer que entra en el local es mi amante

- ¿Por qué será Dante? – Lady arqueó una ceja – y ¿es verdad?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué esta mujer viene por una misión?

- Claro que sí

- Pues bien, entonces no los interrumpimos más – Trish tomo y jalo a Lady hasta la puerta – vamos Lady

Una vez solos...

- Pues entonces, hablemos de negocios – comenzó Heaven

- Ay no – respondió el cazador de forma casi suplicante – no me gusta tranzar negocios si antes no he dormido, y por lo que creo tu tampoco has descansado

- Eso no importa, necesito encontrar a mi hermano, pronto

- Yo sé, pero no llevaras lejos si no descansas – Dante la tomó por el antebrazo suavemente

- Ya te dije que no – miro la mano de Dante – y suéltame

- Que terca eres – la soltó – puedes dormir en mi cama, arriba, en el segundo piso, mañana verás que trabajaremos como chinos, ya verás

- OK – comenzó a subir la escalera, cuando estaba en el tercer escalón se volteó – por cierto Dante ¿tienes hijos?

- No, claro que no

- ¿Quieres tener?

- ¿¡Como dices que dijiste!? – grito Dante por la pregunta un poco subjetiva

- Digo, porque si quieres tener no te acerques a tu habitación en toda la noche – Heaven le apunto con el dedo amenazante

- Ya entendí – el cazador trago abundante saliva – las mujeres de hoy, creen que uno se va a propasar con ellas

- Que descanses – fue lo último que escucho de los labios de la chica de ojos violetas

Dante se lanzó al sillón y se durmió en tres segundos, mientras que en su habitación estaba aquella chica pero aún no le cabía en el cerebro ¿Cómo es que ese hombre que había conocido hace solo un par de horas era tan amable con ella?. Se despojo de su chaqueta y sus botas, se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas, afuera no se escuchaba ni un ruido y en el local menos, tal vez Dante estaba dormido, estaba tan cansada que cuando menos lo predijo se durmió

**Continuara... **

**Notas:** Hola, bueno este es mi segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, aunque en este episodio no apareció Unforeseen, pero sí Heaven, en los siguientes capítulos reaparecerán esto y otros personajes, como el hermano de Heaven y no se pueden perder que problemas se meterá Dante por proteger a la chica de los ojos violetas y claro por salvar a Nero... Dejen review por favor y gracias una vez más

Saludos


End file.
